Sparking Cupid's Arrow
by black7kunoichi
Summary: Cold-hearted Natsu Dragneel was tired of being Cupid, the Angel of Love and Desire. For this, he decides to quit until the person he's training is the only angel that can warm his cold heart. Faced with dramas, a jealous angel and an incident, all it took was a mountain and a tree to make him kneel for her. And for her to light that spark in him. NaLu Heaven AU


**Hi guys, **

**Welcome to my new story. I've been looking around for inspiration and so far, this has been my current work. This was also an inspiration from the Rainbow Sakura festival but obviously through a different perspective. **

_**!ATTENTION!**_

**HOLY SHIT GUYS. I'M SO FUCKING STOKED BECAUSE I AM OFFICIALLY PART OF THE ARMY. I JUST DISCOVERED BTS LITERALLY AN HOUR AGO AND BY THE GOOD GRACE OF GOD, JUNGKOOK AND JIMIN, PLEASE STOP PLAYING WITH THE STRINGS OF MY HEART. I STUMBLED UPON BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS AND…. This. I FEEL LIKE I'VE BEEN REVIVED. IT'S SO FUCKING SEXY AND THEIR CHOREOGRAPHY IS GOD LEVEL.**

**I'M TELLING YOU GUYS. JUNGKOOKS SMILE AND JIMINS SENSUAL EXPRESSIONS IN THIS MV COULD PROLLY IMPREGNATE ME.**

**I hope you enjoy this change-of-concept-ish fiction that I've producted.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belongs to their teaser of an author, Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

"No you idiot." The pink-haired male groaned pathetically as he hovered over a cloud, a frown plastered on his face and he slapped his palms against his face in utter frustration. To say that he was irritated was the understatement of the day. This was the fourth time another angel had interrupted his job today and already, his boss, Erza was giving him such a hard time. Having to report the current interference would certainly cause the red-haired angel to go berserk over his failure to capture the two lovers that she had assigned to him. And it just happened to be today that more unfortunate things kept getting in the way with his match-making job.

Natsu Dragneel was his name. Well, it was more commonly known as Cupid. Yes. The boy that shoots hearts into couples and making love happen and sparks fly. Yup. That was him all along. He'd been shooting love to such creatures named humans who had more problems than the number of feathers in his wings.  
Slowly, he picked up his bow that rested nearby on the cloud beside him and fluttered away. He needed to distress. Even better, he needed another job. Being the reason why lovers are put together was just too much work.

Don't get him wrong, he was very much happy when he made others happy with their own love lives, but with his own? He wouldn't give a single damn if an angel was choking on a piece of fruit beside him. With a heart of stone and attitude like a boss, the other angels were very much scared as he held such an authoritative demeanor everywhere he went. Cold and uncaring. That was how things were for him and that's how he'd always wanted it to stay.

Inside, he was really an angel with warm feelings. It just really takes the right type of spark to get the fire roaring.

* * *

"But you've been doing this since aged seven?" Erza Scarlet questioned, feeling unsure as she leaned over the table to stare calculatingly at the pink-haired cupid who looked like he was at his wits end himself. He shrugged visibly before running a tired hand through his pink-locks,

"Let's just say I want to retire." A red eyebrow was raised,

"You're twenty." The red-haired replied bluntly.

"An early retire until I find something. I don't know. I just need a break." The red-haired angel continued to eye the teen before her before sighing.

"No one wants your job because you're so cold." Erza said bluntly and the male shrugged,

"It just tells me that they are incapable of my job and if they are easily swayed with their emotions, the powers of Cupid would only be useless because the user is useless."

"I guess it can't be helped." Suddenly, a thought just ran in her mind and her face broke into a smile, "I can't believe how perfect this played out. Interestingly, I think I have the perfect candidate that can solve this temporary problem." Shock had spread alarmingly across the cupid's face. Suddenly, he slapped his head in utter realization. Shaking it. There's no way Erza was talking about _her_.

"Erza. Look. You're great and all but this is a very important job that I've completely sacrificed my teen life on. I don't think you understand the importance of my job as Cupid." The redette in question only smiled playfully at the distraught pink-haired angel.

"And I don't think you understand this person well enough. You of all people should know not to underestimate a fellow angel."

Natsu only sighed dejectedly. Well, there's no going back. As per usual, once Erza finds a chance to get things to work in her favor, then by all means, it was bound to be approved and placed into action. Either by force or by command.

* * *

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, commonly known as Cupid. My job is to basically get lovers together. Match-making, to say simply." He spoke softly whilst eyeing the blonde angel that stood attentively before him.  
As of current, they were standing atop a bunch of clouds covering a partial amount of Magnolia. The day was bright and sunny and according to following Erza's commands, the pink-haired angel sought the requested candidate and here they were. His dark olive eyes turned to seek understanding from the angel before him.

"Following?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

Lucy Heartfilia was her name. There was nothing bad of the beautiful blonde-haired angel with chocolate eyes. No. Absolutely nothing.  
Besides the fact that she was totally inexperienced with any job and perhaps new to the whole angel system thing. And also, more importantly, was the fact that she seemed to attract bad fortunes without even trying. Which may be the reason why the blonde-girl was inexperienced with basically everything.  
One tug of his heart strings begged to differ though. The main reason why he was so against taking Lucy under his wings because he'd always have a soft spot for the blonde. It was almost hilarious of how Lucy just managed to squeeze herself back into his life. Yet he'd only watched her from afar.

"Following." She replied confidently. He sighed mentally in his mind before opening his wings and grasping his bow. He nodded for her to follow.  
Lucy Heartfilia was one of the most gorgeous angels that heaven embraced in its realms. It was only unfortunate that she was well wary of his uncaring attitude which is why she was so careful around him. He guessed it wouldn't hurt to be a little nice to her. Call him bias, he didn't care.

"Okay. Right now, I've got a couple that we will be observing. I think maybe this would be probably easy for you to handle. I'll explain everything once we get there." The blonde angel nodded and they both flew to another spot in the clouds. After a few seconds of flight, Natsu signaled for the blonde to halt and they both sat on top of a lone cloud hovering over a cafe that had two occupants sitting outside having a cold beverage.

"Alright, so the shady looking male over there is Gray Fullbuster. Has a problem with stripping occasionally and doesn't realizes it. Has a weird fetish for ice too. So that's droopy eyes for you," He pointed to the black-haired male that sat with boredom at the tables. Lucy let out a giggle at the brief description given by the cupid male. The said male named Gray was leaned back on the chair with his hands stuffed in his pocket.

"On the other hand, the female with blue hair is Juvia Lockser. Has a problem with getting jealous really quick whenever it comes to the ice bastard. Has a weird fetish for the ice princess." He then pointed to the other occupant that sat on the other side that was obviously trying to contain the excitement in herself. Her face was flushed with a bright hue of red. Suddenly, the pink-haired male turned to Lucy,

"Okay so for basic knowledge, I'll just start off small. Not too much pressure but just enough to get the feelings rolling through." Natsu said, taking hold of the bow and reaching for an arrow in the quiver. Stretching the spring wire a few times before placing the arrow and pulling back on the string.

"You've got to be really careful when you aim for the individual. Right now, my aim is just to give the popsicle over there a nudge with their crumbling one-sided relationship." Lining up the arrow, he squinted one eye for the target. "Once locked on, the power from the bow would be transferred from the string, to the shaft of the arrow and then towards the head – but it all depends on the archer's feelings." Immediately after saying this, a red light began to emit from the bow that circled around them.

"Then release." His fingers let go of the arrow that soared gracefully to where the black-haired sat. Upon impact, he blinked rapidly before starting a conversation with the blue-haired girl who looked surprised. Pleased with his work, Cupid turned to the blonde-haired angel who stared with awe and interest.

"That was amazing!" The girl exclaimed dreamily, clapping her hands excitedly. Natsu chuckled a bit before handing the bow and quiver over to the blonde who suddenly went very quiet.

"You just have to copy what I did. Shoot the ice cube over there for another boost. He needs it." The blonde nodded and clasped the bow as she saw him do before. Accepting the arrow that Natsu had given her, Lucy took a deep breath before pulling the string of the bow to experiment then placing the arrow for a ready shot.

"Lower your forearms a little. Make sure you're focusing on the target entirely. And we want a boost just to kick him. Not a full-fledged trauma over a lovesick idiot." Natsu watched as the blonde girl was still. Suddenly, the bow grew red and circled its way towards the head of the arrow. Suddenly, the red light grew much darker and Natsu only realized its mistake. There was too much love inside the arrow!

"Wait-stop!" It was too late. Lucy had released the string and the arrow soared down to where the two occupants were talking. This was bad. This was very very bad. Just before it had strucked the ice-lord, another man had popped up right beside him where the arrow then plunged into him. The two angels sat in horror as the newcomer stopped talking suddenly before making advances at the blue-haired girl who squirmed nervously at the unwanted attention.

Ah, Natsu thought miserably, Erza is definitely going to have his head on a silver platter.

"I'm so sorry." The blonde angel said over and over again. Running an already-done-with-this hand through his pink locks, Cupid forced a smile at the blonde angel before shaking his head. He reached over to his quiver, grabbed another arrow and handed it over to the female who was close to crying because of her mistake. In all honesty, Natsu was trying so hard not to laugh at the change of events. Who knew? Who knew that someone would popped up from nowhere and get struck by an amateur's arrow?

"That's okay. Let's just call it a beginner's practice." He said, looking at the three people below, also taking note of how the black-haired male seemed to be affected by the white-haired boy beside him.

"This time, I want you to shoot the blue-haired girl. Let's just try and give her a push towards the other white popsicle looking guy." Natsu said, patting the shoulder of the already hesitant angel.

"I can't. I'm too scared. What if I stuff it up again?" But the pink-haired angel waved his hands in response,

"No such thing. Now, hurry quickly before I change my mind." Lucy nodded at the order and stretched the string, lowering the arrow carefully onto the bow and then aiming towards the unsuspecting target. As her fingers itched to let go, a thought crossed her mind.

"Wait - what do you mean before you change your m-?"

"Release!" Automatically, her fingers released the string and the arrow flew with accuracy. Aiming towards the blue-haired female. As it neared the recipient, another girl with pink hair popped up beside the blue-haired and was immediately struck by the arrow. Silence ensued the two angels in the clouds.

Holding their breaths whilst awaiting for the next moment. It happened too fast. The pink-haired girl immediately latched her arm on the white-haired guy who pushed her off ungracefully with a pissed-off face.

"I don't think that's love." Lucy finally whispered, feeling unsure about the whole outcome of the situation. Cupid bursted out laughing, at how ridiculous the entire drama had unfolded. Finally breathing properly again, another feeling entered his stomach as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I think that's enough for today." Natsu spoke, the unpleasant feeling settle in his stomach. Oh god. Erza was not going to like the report. "Let's just call it a day. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

It had been an entire month since Natsu had taken unlucky Lucy under his wing. After her first experience with Cupid, her movements seemed more fluid and active. Needless to say, the pink-haired angel nodded proudly after the blonde had shot a perfect arrow towards an awaiting couple. It was a perfect shot as the young blonde had to drive the arrow into a curve.

"That was awesome, Luce!"

"Thanks Natsu!" She gushed back, as the two came together for a solid high-five.

The days had passed by really quick as Natsu trained Lucy at the best of his abilities, teaching her everything he knew. Also giving archery lessons to perfect her aim. A successful outcome of his teaching was when he had taken her to a farming area – she managed to let her arrow fly gracefully, shooting her targets, Bisca and Alzack, right on their chest. As a day had passed, they had taken they stand with their own families and decided to get married as soon as possible. Safe to say, Natsu was very pleased with the easy outcome.

The hardest couple that they came across had something complicated. Although Cupid and his assistant knew that they loved each other, the humans in question were just too stubborn to admit such delicate feeling, especially the female named Evergreen. The male that was given the end stick of her moods, according to Natsu, was such a blockhead. Eventually, Lucy had managed to send love through to their hearts with the help of Natsu, putting a tad bit of love power inside the arrow. Because by holy Mavis, Natsu thought that they really needed the damn thing.

After spending some time with the blonde angel, Natsu couldn't tell if he was actually finding things a little bit more interesting for the blonde. From her dazzling smile, to her fierce confidence? He loved them all. As a good friend, mind you.  
After her performance with the ice popsicle, he had been grateful that it happened because they usually spent their free time watching the entire drama unfold - but as he had predicted that day, Erza was not happy. However, because of Lucy's success with aiming an arrow to its target, the red-haired had nodded for the tutorials to continue.

Nevertheless, he had such a blast with the blonde. Although they were the same age, practically, it just seemed almost familiar. They just clicked so well, especially after the whole ordeal with the couple that they had practiced on the first time.

"N-Natsu?" The blonde waved a hand across his face, slapping the pink-haired boy out of his reverie. He blinked a few times before looking down at her, realizing that their space between each other was incredibly getting smaller.

"It's my last day tomorrow. Are we still on for practice?" He stopped to think. Was there really any reason why they should continue? Based on what he saw, she was perfectly fine. Then again, he had taken such interest in her, he'd probably take her for a small celebration as a simple farewell to their companionship and her entering the Cupid shoes.

"No, you can take tomorrow off. Why? Did you have any plans?" After asking her that question, the blonde's face turned incredibly red. Her mouth dropped in a silent protest and her hands clasped her bow in front of her, fingers meddling upon each other. Was she nervous? He watched as she clasped and unclasped her hands nervously.

"Would you like to watch the festival with me?"

He blinked. Not once. Not twice. But a couple more times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming and that he was actually talking to the blonde. She asked him to view the festival? What festival? Oh. That festival.

"The flower-viewing festival?" She nodded as he stood there. He wasn't too sure. It sounded like a good idea and maybe he could get to know her a bit more. He nodded in response with a small smirk.

"Sure. I'll pick you up at seven."

* * *

He kicked himself mentally.

What by Mavis's name was he thinking?!

His face was flushed red and he had to sit on the closest bench so he won't fall. It would be so unmanly. It would be so damn unmanly, even he was so embarrassed by his own actions. After arriving to his quarters, he had stopped to think about what had just happened and a thought just kicked in.

Did he really say that he was going to pick her up at seven? It was a very big deal for him. How does he approach her tomorrow night? He had zero experience in romance, shaming as it is with being Cupid, but that was beside the point. He had no idea how to do things. Surely he was going to go early. It would only make sense. Right?

Yeah. He did develop feelings for the blonde angel. He had fallen for his comrade, no less. A smile made its way up to his face and he tried so hard to push the bubbly feeling within him down.

It started on the first day. The interest was there. The complexity of her. It was just too overwhelming. How carefree and sincere. The way she frowned whenever he purposefully mispronounce her name on their trainings, the times when he would just pop up at her quarters whenever he felt like it. Half of that reason was to simply see her. Yes. Simply see her.

He needed to head out and think. Staying inside his quarters was stifling. He needed some air. Making another quick turn, the pink-haired angel opened his wings and soared through the skies.

"Fancy meeting you here." A voice said just behind him. It was that angel. The one from before who kept interfering in his jobs. Slowing his speed down, he stopped and waited for the other angel to arrive beside him.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Cupid." The brown haired angel said a bit too darkly for Natsu's taste. It was somewhat contradictory to what the angel was saying. Just by looking at the idiot's face, it was sadistic and cunning.

"I'd prefer Natsu when I'm off the job." The pink-haired said. Interested to know why the brown-haired angel had a dark aura.

"Dan. Dan Straight." The angel introduced himself with a very evil smile, "I was just wondering if you've seen Lucy." A pink-haired eyebrow raised. This 'Dan' guy knew Lucy? Were they in some sort of relationship?

"Check her quarters." The male replied nonchalantly. It wasn't his business. Whatever Lucy did with the other angels was none of his concern. Turning around to continue flying to wherever he was supposed to go, the voice from behind him stopped the angel in his tracks,

"You know, you're not as great as you or the others think you are." Natsu turned around slowly to face the brown-haired angel that smiled a little too sweetly for his taste. This guy was really testing his patience – just by the way this guy was getting under his skin, there was obviously a motive for why he had pretended to act all friendly.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from Lucy. It's because of you, she's changed. She's now too fierce. Too confident in herself that she can't depend on me anymore. She's just not depending on anyone except herself. More trusting of herself. And I can't compete if the only thing she babbles on about is you." Natsu rolled his eyes. What was this? More drama? What the heck did Lucy even see in this guy?

"I don't care." The pink-haired replied easily. The brown haired hissed in response as Natsu turned around to fly away until a hand gripped his shoulder tightly, digging a little into his skin. Natsu looked at the male that dared to touch him, with eyes as cold as ice.

"Remove your hand or I'll rip it off." The angel obeyed and Natsu flew away. He didn't need this kind of drama in his life. Not when he's just a few hours away from becoming jobless and happy.

* * *

"She's what, now?" Erza was sighing more times than ever today and it was thanks to the two angels that had brought the message to her, and now with its delicate memo in her hands, she was now conveying the message to Natsu, who was obviously not very happy.

"She's missing in Mount Hakobe. She was given orders to retrieve a healing ice apparently." Natsu couldn't believe it. After waking up early that morning and heading to Erza's to celebrate his last day on the job, she had left him on a bad note. Lucy was missing.

The shock was just unexpected as the pink-haired cupid ran his fingers stressfully through his hair. It was hard not to over-react but Erza would probably kill him if he starts punching the wall or something. He needed to know why she would give such stupid orders. To Mount Hakobe no less.

That place was known for its many occupants that hid in the mountains. Their intentions not pure and their ways were anything but innocent. They lived off killing anyone or anything and ate anything that breathed. It was a place that held one of the strongest weapons in the world, the healing ice that could heal anything, and yet it was a place that every angel was restricted.

"What were you thinking, giving those orders?"

"It was not mine. But we have found the culprit – bring him in." The doors opened and two heavily-armored angels entered the room with another angel. It was the angel from yesterday. Dan Straight.

"You…" Within milliseconds, the pink-haired angel had moved with such speed to the brown haired male. Wings outstretched in fury and he had gripped the brown-haired male by the neck, fingers squeezing into his skin in hot anger and eyes blazing red with rage.

"Stand down, Natsu!" Erza yelled at him. Stand down? Why? This guy was the reason why Lucy was-

"Give me a good reason why you did that." He hissed and the boy chuckled mockingly in response.

"If I can't have her, then neither could you."

Natsu roared in anger as he punched the boy back, turned abruptly and shot through the ceiling, ignoring the yells from Erza. He was going to find her. He was going to find her. He will find her. The pink-haired angel willed his wings to soar to the highest limit. Failure was not an option. Losing her was not an option for him.  
His heart throbbed and his blood snarled with adrenaline running in his veins. His hands tightened in a fist as he flew through the clouds and finally, came face to face with the place where Lucy had gone into.

Without another second wasted, he plunged into the cold atmosphere and searched for any signs of the blonde girl. It was so damn cold and he knew that deep down, she would not survive in this kind of weather.

"Lucy!" He yelled in desperation, eyes sifting through the snow whilst keeping alert. Through the freezing blizzard, he heard her call for him. Straining his ears, his wings hardened and flapped desperately to her side.

"Where are you, Luce?" He called out, floating the air in hopes of spotting her somewhere. And he did. She was closed up in ball with her wings trying to block out the cold and he immediately flew to her side. Landing by her side with a powerful wind gust that pushed the snow back, he reached forward and embraced her in a warm hug.

"You're freezing." He said softly to her and it was only her shivering teeth that responded to him. He only watched as she turned to smile weakly.

"I'm sorry." His heart throbbed painfully and without waiting another second, he gathered her up in his arms and flew her back home to the heavens.

* * *

"It's just a small hypothermia. It's not serious. It will go away in a few days but she'd be better to work again after a good rest." Levy McGarden said softly as she wrote down a few words on her notepad before looking at Natsu and Erza.

"I trust you did something with Dan?" Erza nodded with a confident 'yes' at the blue-haired girl and she smiled.

"Thank you, Levy. You're dismissed." The blue-haired nodded and left without a second thought. Erza then turned to the pink-haired angel who was sitting anxiously on the window sill and just looking out.

"You can still view the festival you know." But the pink-haired male only sighed in response.

"I wanted to view it with her, Erza." He said softly, surprising himself with the number of times on the same day. He looked out to where the other angels were gathering and sighed audibly again.

"You've changed, Natsu." Erza spoke. This caught the boy off guard and he whipped his head over to where the red-haired angel sat at her desk writing on a few papers and casting them to the side. She looked at him before smiling,

"You've become more considerate. More aware of those around you and you've actually made an effort to protect those precious to you." There was a shuffling of papers before the chair was scooted back, allowing the red-haired angel to walk to where Cupid sat.

"I think that maybe it's nice that the angel of love falls in love himself." The pinkette felt his cheeks burning. It was incredibly hard to look at Erza. Pushing himself off the ledge, he turned to make another flight down to where the angels sat. Opening his wings, he took a stance to go until a voice cut through,

"I've placed Lucy at the window near the springs in the South wing." This surprised Natsu, who turned with a raised eyebrow. Feeling a bit unsure of why Erza was saying this.

"Uh.. That's great, I guess?"

"It's just so unfortunate that the tree isn't float-able." Natsu had no idea what the red-haired was planning. Nor was he going to find out. It's bad enough that she was pissed off with Dan. Regardless, he jumped off and allowed his wings to soar through until a thought stopped him whilst in-flight. He turned abruptly to face Erza who stood at the window with a smirk of her own.

"Thanks Erza!"

* * *

Natsu felt the tip of his ears tingling and the pads on his cheeks grow hot and shy with a dusted hue of pink and red. Damn. He was one for not being nice at all and yet, here he was, standing with the biggest boat he could find and flying it to the water canals in the South. Although he could hear the whispering from many angels, he dared not to look at any of them otherwise he might just stop.

"Damn blonde." He hissed to himself, after finding a thick rope and flying to the trees. Spotting the Rainbow Sakura tree, he forced his strength into his arms as he had easily pulled the tree out from the ground. Carrying it to the boat and throwing some soil so that it won't die.

"The things I do…" He added to his thoughts, after securing the trunk to the boat and double checking the ropes. Yup. This would do.

Without further ado, he raised the anchor for the boat and allowed the current of the spring to take the boat down. Flapping his wings, the pink-haired teen soared to the South side of the recovery quarters and knocked persistently on Lucy's window that was closed from the balcony. He was silently grateful that there was a balcony on Lucy's level.

Great. She was up. Her bed-hair was sticking in places and her face still looked tired and cold. Dressed in a loose dress, he watched from outside as the blonde angel rubbed her eyes a few times before rushing to the window and unlocking it to allow Cupid into her room.

"N-Natsu? Why are you here?" Her face flushed red. Natsu couldn't even tell which one was redder. His from the embarrassment or hers from her sickness.

"I promised I'd pick you up right?" He said. Unsure if this was the safest bet but then again, she wasn't allowed to step outside. The girl nodded almost mutely but the confusion her face told it all to him.

"Well then, sit up with me on the window ledge." Lucy looked at him as if he had lost it. Natsu didn't blame her either, he might just lost it too. But shockingly, she went back to her bed, retrieved a small mink blanket and flapped her wings until she sat beside the pink-haired male on his left. Natsu smiled down at her.

"You look horrible." The girl in question glared at him. Natsu chuckled a bit before laughing.

"Well, you are horrible and I think I might want to cancel this viewing-" She grumbled, gathering the blanket into a clumsy bunch in her arms and opened her wings to head back in the room but Natsu's left wing opened entirely to stop her. Shocked by the sudden action, she turned back to protest to the pink-haired,

"Don't leave just yet." He looked at her with a sad smile, "You haven't experienced the best thing yet." He said, and at that moment, a bright light filled her face. Natsu watched as the blonde had a silent gasp.

The colors of the Rainbow Sakura tree filled the streets with magic and illuminating grace. The angels around began to talk animatedly about the wonder of the tree floating in the spring waters. It was just enough for everyone to enjoy to where they were standings. However, Natsu was the only one that fixed his eyes on the angel beside him, who was obviously fixated on the scene unfolding behind her.

Feeling a bit confident, the left wing extended past her own wings and he wrapped them around her, pulling her softly closer to him. His heart pounded excitedly inside his chest and his face was probably red as a tomato. Once she was siting skin-to-skin at his side, he still trained his eyes determinedly on her. He could tell that she was just as red as he was. Her cheeks were inflamed.

"I'm sorry." He said with a low tone. It was just almost humiliating as someone like him to apologize. He was supposed to be cold-hearted. He was supposed to be uncaring. Yet, here he was. Doing something sweet and apologizing to her. Oh how the might had fallen! She raised an eyebrow at his words,

"For everything that has happened. And for what's going to happen." She looked at him with a surprise.

"What-?"

"I've fallen for you, Lucy." He said softly and watched as her face drew the highest possible of red that he'd ever seen whilst her mouth opened in a silent gasp. Grateful for the slight darkness, he leaned down to her, "I'm in love with you, Lucy Heartfilia." At this, the Rainbow Sakura tree passed the two angels and it casted a bright light over the two. Their stares into each other made the entire feeling sentimental.

"I'm going to kiss you." It didn't sound like a request. It was more of a statement. The blonde nodded and without missing a beat, Natsu raised his right wing and encircled them both. His wing protected the two of them from the bright light that emitted from the tree but slowly and surely, he leaned down into her until their lips touched and then a spark lit up inside of him.

* * *

_A week later_

* * *

It had been a week since Lucy's recovery. Upon Erza's orders, the blonde was sent to another place in which she held that information from Natsu, but promising the pink-haired boy that she was in safe hands, just training to get her strength back up as Natsu had inquired and nagged at every opportunity. It was surprising that this time, Natsu had caught her off by surprise.

"You want it back?" Erza echoed incredulously as the pink-haired male stood before her. After the flower viewing event, Erza had summoned for him to discuss his actions with the Rainbow Sakura tree and they had argued for the past hour whose idea that was. That was until Erza accepted full responsibility and the angel in front smiled. Mentioning that he wanted his post back.

"Yeah. I feel like I've grown a bit in the past month and a bit."

"That's wonderful, Natsu. It's good you can remain on the post. I might have to thank a certain Heartfilia for her contribution." Natsu nodded in agreement. "By the way, she's recovering well?" Natsu shrugged in response. In which the red-haired girl to grit her teeth in annoyance.

"I've assigned her to another job." This halted the boy in his thoughts. Since when? Why hadn't Lucy told him anything of the sort?

"Don't fret too much, Natsu, it suits her more." The angel opened his mouth to protest but a hand raised by Erza stopped him. "Besides, now I know that you've reinstated your position as Cupid, I'm going to assign an assistant to help you."

"Erza – I don't need-"

"Please come in, Psyche."

In stepped the most beautiful woman that Natsu had ever seen through the window, with her wings outspread. Just her presence alone made the room seem much brighter and more vivid with overwhelming colors. Her wings folders neatly behind her back and in her hand was a gold bow and quiver, but different to Natsu's dark-crimson ones. Meeting each other's gaze, she smiled warmly at the pink-haired teen and he felt his skin crawl in anticipation and excitement.

"Thank you for the warm greetings." The girl spoke to Erza before turning to see the pink-haired angel that stood shockingly in awe.

"It's nice to see you again, Natsu." The blonde girl smiled.

"Likewise, Lucy."

The spark that flew that night burned brighter than a forest fire in him.

* * *

**WHOA.  
Have you guys heard Gintama's opening songs? They are literally off the hook. I'm legit so happy that I've discovered these new things that can now keep me occupied. I'm sooo stoked! Especially 18 and 19. Very awesome.**

**Thank you for reading my story. I'm still updating so keep alert!**

**Lots of love,**

**B7K**


End file.
